A new beginning
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: A sequel to His Smile. Four years have past after their last encounter with each other. NaruxSasu and vice versa. R&R plz!


You all wanted a sequel right? Well yall got one!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Chapter 1It's been at least four years since their last encounter with each other. Having to know one's feelings for the other and to just go their seperate ways for a new adventure. Although one hoped to see the other again before it's too late. Going through alot of hardships and awhole lot of trouble the other one seemed to stay alive. Trying to find their way back to just see each other again became harder and harder. One thought that it wouldn't be impossible to just bump into one another so suddenly. Giving such thought, the other one decided to search for the one that he loved.

Maybe it is possible...

"Oh great! Just my luck!...A dead end." Uzumaki Naruto, age: 18, height: 5"7 , weight: refused to tell. Naruto is a hyperactive nuckleheaded ninja who used to live in the village hidden in the leave. He doesn't have any parents, but Iruka decided to care for him. Back in the day, Naruto would always do pranks and be the loudest ninja on his team. He was on team 7 and the people on his team were him, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Having to go through alot of missions and such the team began to develope more and taken a likeing to each other. Naruto soon began to fall in love with Sasuke. They both started to develope more and more feelings for each other. After knowing that they loved each other they both separated. Naruto wanted to go out into the world and become stronger. He loved Sasuke so much that it seemed harder and harder to leave him behind. But he wanted to be on his own for awhile and later to see him again one day to start over.

"Stupid tree!" Naruto kicked the tree that was blocking his way to the otherside. Naruto had on a different outfit and he looked different too. His skin was a bit tanner and his hair was up to his shoulders. His outfit looked the same as Kakashi's and he had the leaf headband on.

Naruto kept on kicking the tree until he got tired and stopped. He laid down on the grass looking at the sky and sighed. "I'm gonna die if I don't get something to eat!" He turned his head to the and saw rabbit hopping his way. He stared at it and it started back at him. '_Fooooooooood'_ Naruto thought as he got up. "No hard feelings, but i'm hungry!" He chased after the rabbit all around the forest then he trip over rock. "Damn it got away! Now what am I gonna eat!" Naruto got up and brushed himself off. "I'll do anything for Sasuke's cooking right about now. Why did I have to leave him behind?" He took his headband off since he felt hot wearing it. "Hmm...maybe there's a village somewhere near here." He continued walking forward and collapse on the ground. "To weak to go on. Must...lay down for awhile." Naruto never felt this tired before, but maybe it's because he hadn't eaten anything for two days straight. He then closed his eyes and began to sleep it off.

---------

"Where are you Naruto? As if i'll ever find him." Uchiha Sasuke, age: 19, height: 5"9, weight: 137lbs. Sasuke is a quiet laid back ninja who used to part of the Uchiha clan. He also used to live in the same village as Naruto. He has no parents since his brother Itachi killed them. He lives alone and never does anything wrong really. He was also on team 7 with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke soon fell in love with Naruto and later learned more about him. After they separated, the avenger decided to go on his own journey and maybe to find Naruto some day.

Sasuke soon saw a tree which was blocking his way. He looked at it closley and saw some kick marks on it. "I guess someone seen better days." Sasuke was wearing a black T-shirt with a black and blue jacket. His pants were also black and his hair was cut the same way when he was younger. His skin tone remained the same.

He turned around and kept walking until he heard a groaning sound. "What was that?" He walked even further and saw someone laying on the ground. _'What the?'_ He ran towards the body and looked at the person closely. '_Could he be?'_ He brushed off the hair from the person's eyes. "Naruto?" As he looked at him he couldn't believe it was him. It was hard to tell, but when he saw the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks he just knew it was him. "Hey dobe wake up!" Sasuke shook him a bit until he heard a moan comming from him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "What in the---Sasuke?" Naruto tried getting up, but he was still to weak. "Sasuke is it really you? You look different."

"Yeah it's me. Long time no see." Sasuke never thought he would see him again after so long. "Four years right?"

"Yeah." Naruto noticed Sasuke's pack. "You got any food in there? I'm starving!"

"Hmm...let me check. Oh and by the way, why are you here on the ground." Sasuke asked looking through his backpack.

"Oh well I haven't been eating for two days and I saw this rabbit. I decided to chase after the little guy, but I tripped and he got away. Then I was walking and I guess I collapse from starvation." He chuckled a bit and rolled over to his back. "So why are you here? Did you feel...lonley when I left? Goes to show that you can't live without me huh?" Sasuke then shoved an apple in Naruto mouth. Naruto then pulled it out and glared at him. "Hey what was that for! I only asked a simple question! No need to get all 'emotional' about it!" Naruto sat up and began to eat the apple.

"Naruto you dobe! You should of known better to leave me like that!" Sasuke yelled out and then let out a sigh. "But i'm glad you manage to stay alive, but if I wasn't here now you would've died anyway." He then sat next to him and decided to hit the back of his head. "You idiot!"

"Ow Sasuke! Did you miss me that much!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Geez you need to work on your anger managment skills." Sasuke had hit the back of Naruto's head again. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "Yes I missed you a whole lot my kitsune." Sasuke really meant it this time. "Naruto, how old are you now?"

"Um...my birthday didn't come yet and its been four years since I left when I was 14. So that could only mean that i'm 18. Also that it's summer time! Happy birthday." Naruto smiled at him.

"You remembered? My birthday passed last week though." Sasuke let go of him.

"Hmmm...your right so happy 'late' 19th birthday then!" Naruto rubbed Sasuke's hair and messed it up a bit. "So Sasuke-teme what do we do now?"

"Well we found each other. Might as stick together." Sasuke let out a sigh. "A rough road and a new beginning I guess."

"What do ya mean Sasuke?" Naruto scratched his head.

"There will be new obstacles we might encounter and new things we might learn." Sasuke helped Naruto up.

"But Sasuke I already learned enough!" Naruto whinned. "Can we just go home now?"

"Um...we would, but..."

"Don't say it Uchiha!"

"We're lost..."

"I told you not to say it teme!" Naruto hates getting lost. He has matured quite a bit, but everytime he's with Sasuke his childish side keeps comming out. Having to not see Sasuke in a long time and being able to stay on his own made Naruto feel more like an adult. He's tired of being the outcast nuckle-headed ninja he always been and start to get serious once in a while. Naruto could be serious, but at this time he might as well have fun with his childhood lover.

Sasuke and Naruto had been walking through this damn forest for at least forty-five minutes. The Uchiha suggested that both of them should take a break, but Naruto refused. Sasuke shooked his head slowly and told the fox to not push himself to hard. Naruto grinned and told him not to worry and that he's been pushing himself alot these past four years. Sasuke shooked his head again and both of them continued walking. Sasuke knew that the loser was exhausted so he suggested again to take a break. Naruto slowly nodded his head.

Both of the them sat down on the grass in silence. It was a very uncomfortable silence that almost drove both of them mad. Naruto laid flat on his back looking up at the evening sky until a thought crossed his mind. "Hey teme!" He yelled out to Sasuke who was right beside him. Sasuke just looked down at the blonde and sighed. "What is it dobe?"

"I was wondering...have you been seeing anyone else lately?" Naruto asked trying to sit up.

"No, why?" Sasuke saw the blonde sit up.

"No reason. Just asking." Naruto played around with his hair and looked away from Sasuke. He was wondering why he asked that question in the first place. He knew Sasuke wouldn't cheat on him...would he? _'Heh, of course not...'_ He thought to himself pulling out his finger from his hair. _'So what if Sakura bothers him alot, it doesn't mean that he'll give in to her. So what if he hadn't seen me for a while, it doesn't me that he lost intrest with me. Right? He called me his kitsune for peeps sake! His kitsune. His fox. His everything!' _Naruto stared back him and saw that he was looking up at the sky. _'What is he thinking about?'_ Naruto wondered.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto basically gazing into his blue eyes. He couldn't believe how much he changed. He had matured so much just by looking at him. He sighed and felt so uncomfortable like this. He wanted action! He wanted to do something that he'd never done before. Something that would lighten up the mood. All Sasuke could do is stare into Naruto's lovely blue eyes.

Naruto waved his hand infront of Sasuke's face trying to see if he's still in this world. "Wooohoo! Sasuke! Hello! Anyone in there?" Naruto knocked on Sasuke's head which got him annoyed. "Ha! There's the famous 'Uchiha scowl!' Just can't beat the classics now can we?" Naruto laughed out after saying his oh wonderful sarcasm. But Sasuke just death glared him as he saw Naruto laughing like a maniac in a straight jacket. Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke glare at him. "Lighten up a bit Sasuke! Geez did I hurt your...feelings?" He said with full sarcasm which made him laugh again.

"Get up!" Sasuke demanded pulling Naruto's hair literally dragging him on the ground.

"Stop it teme you're hurting me!" Naruto thought for a second. "Not like I can't take it, but c'mon let go! You seriously need to work on your anger management!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at him letting go of his hair. "You're still the annoying useless ninja I knew! I can't believe I fell in love with you! You can be such a loser sometimes!"

"Teme..."

"Quit calling me that!"

"I knew you changed, but I didn't know you'll change like this Sasuke-kun." Naruto got up dusting himself off. "Was it all a lie? Did you just pretended to love me? 'Cause I never pretended." Naruto sighed scratching his left cheek with is pointer finger. "You know, sometimes you can be a pain too..."

"Yeah? Like how?" Sasuke was starting to calm down and realize what he just said earlier.

"You know. You can be so silent and cold some of the times. It really bothers me and I feel like knocking some sense into you. You're always trapped in your own litte world and when it really matters you'll come out of that world and start going back to your usual Sasuke-ness." Sasuke was silent, but Naruto continued. "You're really weird you know that?"

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I know i'm weird and you are too, but that doesn't mean we can't be weird together right?" Sasuke patted his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto then pulled him close for a friendly hug. _'Lavender?' _Naruto thought as he sniffed Sasuke and smiled. "Baby lotion or baby powder?"

"Both. Why is it of your concern anyway?" Sasuke looked down at the smiling Naruto.

"Heh, you always ask that same question. Remeber last time when we slept together?"

"Oh yeah...nothing happened right?"

"Nope."

-Flashback-

_Sasuke and Naruto were still sleeping in the bed. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto and Naruto had his head buried under his chest. Sasuke's hair grew longer and his hair covered his eyes. The same with Naruto's hair, but his hair longer than Sasuke's. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and began to blink a little. He put his hand on Sasuke's chest and patted it a bit. It felt so smooth and warm. "What are doing Naruto?" Naruto glanced up at him and smiled. "Have you been using baby lotion?" Sasuke saw and felt Naruto's hand on his chest. "Maybe. Why is it of your concern?" He began to turn red. Naruto chuckled a bit and sat up. "That was a good sleep!"_

-End Flasback-

"You and your baby stuff! When will you ever grow up?" Naruto asked putting his hands on his hips.

"When will you ever grow up?" Sasuke asked him.

"When i'm twenty. Why?" Naruto had a dumb look on his face.

"No reason. Just asking." Sasuke sighed. "Remember the food fight we had?"

"Yeah that was a good one! We had Sakura over right?"

"Thats right..."

-Flashback-

_"Are we still having ramen tonight?" _

"Can you wait until tonight comes?"

"Um...when it comes to ramen..uh...no." Naruto took four stacks of pancakes and a spoon full of eggs. He added the syrup on both of them. He then stood up and took some of the orange juice.

"Ok fine we'll have ramen, but seriously, you gotta eat something other than that."

"But I am." Naruto pointed at the pancakes.

"It's rude to point Naruto." Sakura said trying to take part in the conversation and eating the pancakes.

"It's also rude to talk with your mouth full Sa-kur-a! If that's your real name!" He continued to point his finger at her. Sakura swallowed and pointed her finger at him.

"Two can play it that game!" They both stood up and yelled at each other. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't bother to stop them. He just sat there eating his breakfast and not paying no mind to what one says to the other. He was looking forward for a quiet morning with only him and Naruto, but he knows that would never happen. Also it was kind of nice to have the old team back together. The loud one, the silent one, and the pink crushing on Sasuke one. Well right now he didn't care until a random pancake had hit the side of his face. "Naruto!" Soon then a random scrambled egg hit the other side of his face. "Sakura!" He stood up and threw the syrup on them.

"Sasuke!" They both yeld out. Soon later all of them had a--

"Food fight!" Naruto yelled out as all the food started flying around. Naruto threw some of the food at Sasuke, then Sasuke threw some at Sakura, and Sakura threw some at Naruto.Sometimes the pattern would change and there would be enough chaos to go around.

-End Flashback-

"Those were good times! Why can't we have fun like that anymore? Is it because...you're to old!" Naruto fell on the ground laughing again.

"Naruto, shut up!" But Naruto kept on laughing trying to ignore him. "That's it!" Sasuke began choking him playfully and Naruto gave him a rasberry. His spit was all over Sasuke's face. "You'll pay!" Sasuke wipped off his face.

"You gotta catch me first you bi-sexual freak!" Naruto ran straight into the forest.

"Who are you calling bi-sexual!" Sasuke chased after him.

"You Sasuke-teme!" Naurto yelled out.

"You'll never grow up will you dobe!"

Naruto just smiled.

"Guess not..." Sasuke sighed and continued running after here. _'Some things will never change I guess...'_

* * *

Whoa! I didn't knew how long this chapter was! This must be the longest chapter I written in years!lol anywhoo it doesn't end there! I might make one or two more chapters, but if ya want it to end it right here then leave a review plz! 


End file.
